


Delivery Boy

by BoomboxHero



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Teen!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomboxHero/pseuds/BoomboxHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It didn't occur to him for a few minutes that someone had been watching from inside the old building until the opened the window and pulled him inside. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend of mine, BendyDick. It seemed like she was going to have a rough day today.

     It never occurred to Sebastian that there was something he couldn't do. He always found it easy to pick a skill when he was interested in it. Free running. That interested him. Politics and his Father's ideals? Not so much. Never did it occur to Sebastian that he couldn't take a leap of faith and make it. That was his favorite part of it all. He ran and climbed and hopped over going where he wanted to go. It was invigorating jumping from one building to another, if he ever bit the dust he'd have to thank his mother for signing him up gymnastics regardless of what his father said. Bless her soul, but now that she had been gone for years Sebastian had been pulled a long time ago.

     He didn't care anymore what waited for him at home if he got back past curfew. He could care less that he was going to miss the next jump. It was obvious to him he was going to miss it, and probably to anyone who was looking at him from below. Soon he was doing just as he thought he was going to, scrabbling for a hold on the building he was falling against. Soon he had stopped, clinging to a brick window ledge. Sebastian's knees and shins were bloody and some skin was hanging off, a nail or two was gone from his fingers, and his palms were scrapped. He laughed as he pressed his forehead against the dirty window, panting. It didn't occur to him for a few minutes that someone had been watching from inside the old building until the opened the window and pulled him inside.

     Sebastian landed with a dull thud on the floor and a gun in his face. He didn't dare move besides to shift a little to gaze up at the gunman who was frowning, but finger tight on the trigger. He heard someone's throat clear off in the corner and Sebastian turned to look. What he saw made him flinch. On the floor was a large pool of blood that had clearly come from the limbless man that was leaning up against the wall, tears streaming down his beaten face; but there was another man in a light grey suit that was blood splattered he was shorter than the gunman but his sickening smile made him seem even more dangerous.

     The man in the suit began to walk, no not walk. He seemed to saunter forward, and Sebastian shrank back a bit when his hair was grabbed and pulled backward quickly to make the teenager wince.

     "What have you seen, boy," The man asked while Sebastian gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. He was trying to make sense of his situation in the fastest manner possible. He took a deep breath to calm down a bit.

     "Nothing, I didn't see anything," He answered and once his head was released he fell back to the ground again. A large relief washed over him and he was grateful that he hadn't been shot then and there. Although, that relief was short lived as a bullet found its way into Sebastian's arm which made him shout in pain and quickly hold tightly onto the wound the bullet had made its home in. In the time that Sebastian had been reveling in his mostly unharmed form, the man in the suit had gone to the gunman and gave the order to shoot, but not in a deadly place. The man needed to give the boy a good warning, he believe his message got through.

     "Listen to me, boy," the man said as he approached and kneeled down to get the boy's attention, "Do you feel that? If you tell anyone of what you saw here today, or if you go to the police, or the hospital it will be ten times worse. Do you understand?" The man reached into Sebastian's pocket to retrieve a cell phone, after fiddling with it for a few minutes he placed it back. "We will keep in touch, and you will do as I command. I'm assuming that you held onto the window because you were falling, well if that was the case then I'll have a job for you soon. If I find out it wasn't... well let's just say that the bite of this bullet will feel like nothing at all. You have ten minutes to get out of the building or Simmons here, will come shoot you again preferably in the leg to make you move faster. Understand?"

     All Sebastian knew to do at the point was nod before getting up and running out of the room. He tried his best not to trip over his own feet while he ran down the stairs quickly until he was out on the street and taking off. Once he was sure that he was far enough a way he sat down on the concrete ground of an alley way and looked at the bullet in his shoulder. If he went home now, his father would raise hell and probably kill him in the process of trying to get him to tell of what happened. He couldn't go to the police or the hospital because that would result in ultimate death.

     Sebastian took a slow deep breath to calm his nerves, for how on edge he was he could have been falling again. His Father would be at work probably for the next couple hours as it still was in the middle of the day, that could give him enough time to get in, clean himself up and get out before he needed to run again. He nodded, mentally agreeing to his plan before standing up and making the trek back towards his Father's estate on the other side of town.


End file.
